Gwen Stacy (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| fam = (Father) (Love Interest) (Boyfriend) | ssm = all | voice = Lacey Chabert | other = Spider-Man }} :Gwen Stacy is from the Non MAU series . 'Gwendolyn Stacy '''is friends with and . She is the daughter of captain . Despite romantic feelings between her and Peter, she dated Harry when he began dating . Biography New School Year Gwen attended along with Peter and Harry. The three were considered nerds by the popular kids and generally were not accepted into their clique. She was a member of the . She and Harry were surprised when Peter tried to ask out, but, not as shocked when they saw him openly ridiculed by , who had been bullying Peter for years. She got an ship at the laboratory of at along with Peter where they joined and . While there, a man named Max Dillon became Electro after an accident left him with electricity powers. She left before this happened, Peter offering to walk her home to ensure her safety. However, Electro's powers and rage were developing rapidly. He attacked the lab, looking for Conners, Gwen evacuated and got to safety along with Liz and Eddie. Curt accidentally transformed himself into the and Gwen helped to develop a to cure Curt. She was surprised to see Peter leave and angry at first, but, after Martha explained to her that Peter was only 16, which Gwen was as well, and probably scared, she forgave him. The two were briefly joined by Spider-Man, before he left to go find the Lizard at the zoo. Spider-Man arrived and used the cleanser to stop him. But then Peter took a picture of Spider-Man fighting Lizard and sold it to '' . Martha felt that she and Curt could not trust him anymore and ended his internship. She became angry with him for not helping out and selfishly making money out of the situation. She and Eddie walked away from him. Little did she and the others know, Peter was really Spider-Man. Meeting Mary Jane When Peter started getting balloons thrown at him by Flash Thompson, Gwen got in front of him and helped him. She called out Flash for picking on him in front of their classmates, making Flash look foolish. After Flash left the two alone, she sat with Peter and Harry at a lunch bench. She was ignored by Harry after he tried out for football practice and got into the team. Peter, on the other hand, still tried to talk to her, to her surprise. She asked him to the . However, Peter did not want to go, citing it as "a stupid dance". She shyly agreed with him before he went to go fight Sandman. He told her that she rocked and she secretly thanked him for noticing. Eddie asked her to go, even though he was in college. She was upset when she saw that Peter took new student to the dance. She was happy when Mary Jane and were the Formal Queen and King leaving Peter alone, this was the only time she would ever really be against Peter. Later, she and Mary Jane were saved by Spider-Man. Afterwards, she spoke to Harry about his addiction to . She tried to convince Harry not to take it anymore, but, he just shoved her aside and continued to take it. Peter began to act strange and blew her off. Mary Jane come to sit with her after he left. She then admitted her feelings for Peter to Mary Jane and asked the other woman to help her. Mary Jane told her if she liked him as much as she said, then she should tell him, she also said as smart as Peter was he was "still just a guy". Venom Peter's had a and was sent to . Gwen and the other students assumed this was why Peter acted weird. Peter got mad at his classmates and friends as they all tried to show him support. They forgave Peter for his actions and Liz began showing interest in him. She got jealous and offered to help him with his aunt. Gwen joined Peter in going to the . Her doctor, , said she could go home the next day. Peter offered to make . Gwen and May knew how difficult it could be so May asked her to make one and bring it over. On , she began cooking the Thanksgiving feast and baked the at the urging of Aunt May since she was in the hospital. Gwen was with the band at the when Eddie approached her. He became and kidnapped her, trying her to the . Spider-Man tried to save her but Venom kept stopping him by pushing him away. Eventually the hero tricked Venom into deflating the balloon but the webbing snapped and she fell. Luckily, Spider-Man saved her but Venom attacked him and the hero dropped her. The other students, namely the ones holding the ballon, used the gorilla's hand to catch her. She and her father brought over the dinner and she joked that she was getting . She, her father, Peter, May, and Bromwell had a lovely dinner. When leaving, she decided to express her feelings to Peter and kissed him on the lips. After doing this, she walked away quietly and went to her father's car. Peter realized he had romantic feelings for her and cared more for her than Mary Jane. However, Liz, who Peter had been tutoring, began having feelings for him and the two began dating. Gwen was kidnapped by and at the request of , under the disguise of the Master Planner. Doc Ock wanted to force her father to do what he wanted. She was saved by Spider-Man. Dating Harry Harry returned from , where he had been sent to get over his addiction, and asked her out. She eventually became his girlfriend since Peter was with Liz. During this time Mary Jane helped her get a facial makeover and she stopped wearing her glasses. Peter commented that she "looked like an angel", this signified that he still had feelings for her. She went with Harry, Peter, Mary Jane, Liz, Flash and Sally to a restaurant and the eight were squeezed together. Venom Returns Venom returned and told The Daily Bugle that Peter was Spider-Man. During a day at the ESU lab, she and Peter were present as Eddie returned. While happy that he was back, even hugging him, she confronted him over what happened when she was attacked by Venom. Eddie proposed that the two "catch up" over coffee, an idea that Peter protested and grabbed her as he stated that the two had made arrangements to meet Harry and Liz at the Silver Spoon. As the two exited the lab, they were confronted by reporters. It was during this confrontation that she learned of the accusations that Peter was Spider-Man, an idea which she found ridiculous and even laughed at the notion. One reporter asked Peter, addressing him as Spider-Man, if she was his "girl" before Gwen was pulled off by a male reporter, who asked her what it was like "kissing a freak". Peter and Gwen proceeded to flee from the reporters and hid from them as they looked around. She laughed at the suggestions made by members of the press as to where they had fled and turned to each other in their positions, nearly kissing before Gwen answered a call from Harry and she told him the pair would be there in a few minutes. Peter asked her to tell Harry and Liz that he would be passing on the meeting. She assured him that she would and left him to meet with the pair. Death of Green Goblin As she looked over images of her and Peter together in her bedroom, Harry attempted to contact her from outside her bedroom, informing her that he needed her help. He told her about the Globulin Green and that during his blackouts while using the drug, he became the Green Goblin. She contacted Peter and requested he come to her home, where she sat him down with Harry and asked the latter to tell Peter what he had told her. After hearing the story, Peter expressed doubts in Harry being the Green Goblin, but Gwen assured him that Harry was not kidding. Following Harry's claim that he had destroyed all of the Globulin Green, Gwen said she believed him, but insisted that he tell his parents. Both Peter and Harry expressed reluctance in doing this and Gwen recalled Harry's father Norman as having helped him when he thought his son was the Green Goblin and used this as evidence that he would assist him again. Harry chose to take her advice and after he left, Peter and Gwen stood together awkwardly before Peter began walking to the door to leave and changed his mind. The latter admitted his feelings for her as he clutched her hand, saying that she was the "one" he wanted to be with. She admitted her feelings for him and as the two began to kiss, she stopped them and protested the two should not make any advances until breaking off their relationships with Liz and Harry, the latter standing outside and overhearing the two. Peter broke up with Liz, though the latter made it appear publicly as though she had done this to him and met with Gwen shortly after. She confirmed that she had not broken up with Harry yet, who she had not seen all day and told Peter she hoped he was alright in informing his parents of his Green Goblin tenure as the pair walked into Curt and Martha Connors's lab. The two interns noticed the Connors were holding boxes and Gwen asked what was going on. Martha stated that she and her husband were leaving ESU and while she would not go into the details of why, stated that the pair had to "move on." The pair also found out the lab would be owned by Miles Warren from then on and Martha warned them not to learn "too much." A confrontation between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin resulted in the latter seemingly being killed and his identity as revealed. At Norman Osborn's funeral, Harry hugged Gwen as he told her that he did not know what he would do without her and that she was the only thing keeping him from going back to Globulin Green. He confirmed he had gotten her messages, the ones which she intended to break up with him in, and asked if she had anything she wished to speak with him about. Gwen looked at Peter, who signaled her with his eyes, and stated they were nothing before she and Harry walked away from Norman's gravestone together, holding hands and leaving Peter alone. Personality Gwen was smart, but, a little nerdy. She definitely wasn't unattractive, but, compared to other girls such as Mary Jane, Sally or Liz, she was often overlooked by boys, with the notable exception of Peter and Harry. She was a hard worker, especially while being an intern at Curt Conners' lab. She was the intellectual counterpart of Peter, rivaling his already vast intelligence. After she was given a makeover by Mary Jane, she noticeably did not change her personality at all. Still being friends with Peter, she noticeably did not talk to him as much, possibly because she did not want Harry to think of her as being interested in him. Relationships Peter Parker They were best friends. However, in some cases, she tried to get Peter to be her date for the dance. But she failed so Peter didn't want to go but went with Mary Jane Watson anyway. She thought that Peter just didn't want to go with her. She had a hard time when Peter and Harry tried out for football, mainly because the jocks would snatch up the two to go hang out with them. Peter assured her that he wouldn't stop talking to her, but, he soon had to leave her due to Sandman attacking citizens. As Spider-Man, Peter would blow her off due to villains on a constant basis, she would usually find it weird for him to just leave, but, she would ignore it and pretend he had something important to do. He would tell her he had to go to the Daily Bugle or go help his aunt, due to her medical issues. Gwen would reluctantly agree with him. Peter saved her life when Eddie Brock, now bonded with the symbiote and going under the name Venom, hanged her from a web and watched as she screamed in horror. Gwen was first caught by Peter, however, Venom caused him to drop her and she was saved by the students next to the ballon at the time. While Peter did not catch her after she fell the second time, it is save to say that if he wasn't there, she may not have mad it out alive. On Thanksgiving, she kissed Peter and ran away, leaving some thoughts on their friendship. Later Peter tried to talk to Gwen but was distracted by Liz Allen, who wanted Peter for a boyfriend, and work. However, Peter started dating Liz, and Gwen started dating Harry. Then they told their feelings for each other but they'd have to break up with their current partners. Peter broke up with Liz, but Gwen not with Harry. By the end, Gwen decides to keep dating Harry, so he doesn't go back on the green. Leaving this relationship never to come. Harry Osborn Gwen and Harry were good friends until he went off to Europe. She came into conflict with him when he started to take Gobulin Green, a special drug used to increase the strength and stability of a person, but, the side effect being the person starts to get angrier easier. Harry asked her out after he returned and became his girlfriend. However, she wanted to break up with him to be with Peter. But when his father died, he guilted her into staying with him. Background Gwen is voiced by Lacey Chabert. First regular appearance of Gwen Stacy. She previously appeared in the series finale of but only as a cameo in an alternate universe. Her appearance and personality seem to be closer to that of the comics character of Debra Whitman. Her appearance change towards the end of the series more closely resembles the Gwen of the comics though she retains her nerdy personality. In the Comics Gwen is more popular and less nerdy. Gwen had children with Norman Osborn. She went away to France to give birth to twins Sarah and Gabriel. She then vowed to raise them with Peter but died before she could get them. She was considered Peter Parker's greatest love up and her death at the hands of the Green Goblin was his biggest failure next to the deaths of Uncle Ben and Gwen's father. Green Goblin discovered Spider-Man's identity and kidnapped Gwen. He took her to the top of a bridge, contradictory evidence points to both the George Washington Bridge and Brooklyn Bridge, and fought Spider-Man. During the battle the unmoving Gwen fell and Spider-Man uses his webs to save her. However, when he pulled her up she was dead. Peter, and the audience, never truly found out if Gwen was dead before falling, if she died on the way down, or if Spider-Man's web snapped her neck killing her. That ambiguity haunts Peter for the rest of his life. See the episode . It was her death that propelled Mary Jane to the center of Peter's life and gave her more depth. She was later cloned by Miles Warren. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)